What Would You Do?
by sora-star-child
Summary: What Would You Do? Idea to the song by City High. When Life seems to be against you . Sora's doing numerous things to get through life and then Tai finds her after 3 years since she ran away. R&R pwease


**Disclaimer- ME NO OWN DIGIMON OR THE SONG- WHAT WOULD YOU DO, That's owned by City High and the people who own them and so on and so forth cuz I really own nothing.**

****

**Okay I'm in the middle of writing a longer fic but I thought I'd write this short one for your enjoyment *^_^***

****

**I might have changed some of the words so they fit in with the story K? But not a lot so don't worry.**

****

**Sometimes Tai or Sora might say the lines of the song, any lines from the song are written in italics K? **

****

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Mistakes, THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED IT.**

****

**What Would You Do?**

****

****_Boys and girls wanna hear a true story?  
Saturday night was at this real wild party,  
_

__Tai scanned the room for potential chicks to keep him occupied for the next couple of weeks, he'd just split up from another one relationship- if you could call it that- the problem was Tai didn't want to get serious with someone yet, at nineteen years old he just wanted to get drunk, banged and wake up the next day ready for it all over again.__

_they had the liquor overflowin' the cup,  
about 5-6 strippers tryin to work for a buck_, 

Sipping his liquor as if it was water he continued to watch the strippers, they were all pretty hot and he was sure he could pull one. Walking up to the tables they were dancing on, he began to leer like all the other males around him, choosing the lucky one which would taste the Taichi Kamiya experience. One particularly caught his eye (not because she was in the process of undoing her bra straps sexily) she seemed different to the rest of them like she held a fire inside of her which he remembered. Shaking off the feeling he smiled confidently as a striking blond bent down and pulled him in for a kiss, enjoying the taste of liquor and cherry flavoured lipstick he pulled himself onto the table for a longer taste. Putting both hands onto her bum and swaying to the sexy music as the crowd cheered. Suddenly he was pushed down by the girl into crowd teasingly, he was about to pull himself up again for more when the stripper which had first caught his eye began getting into her element, normally Tai would have been totally mindless watching this girl but for some reason the girl wasn't smiling and Tai could tell she hadn't smiled in a while. How he longed to see her smile again, her crimson hair flying madly in the wind when she jumped up in the air as the soccer ball hit the back of the net, her fiery eyes full of concern for everyone, then it hit him. 

"Sora?" He shouted catching the girl off guard. She had been prepared for this situation by the other girls if someone knew her identity, ignoring the guy she continued to dance as if nothing happened. Step one- Never let anything catch you off guard. 

"SORA!" Tai repeated sure it was her. Step 2- If the guy persists switch places with another girl. Sora switched places with the blond girl, her breathing becoming sharp as she felt someone pull her arm. 

Step 3- If anyone touches you in a way you don't like don't be afraid to hit them, leave the consequences to be sorted out by the boss. 

_then I took one girl outside wit me,  
her name was Sora, she went to Jr. High wit me,  
_

__Hitting Tai across the cheek she was shocked to see his grip tighten, using most of his energy he managed to pull her outside where no one was listening. 

"Sora?" Tai whispered again scared to loosen his grip in case she ran away, staring into her eyes for several moments he sobered up. 

"Tai just leave me alone." She mumbled looking away and shaking his grip loose. 

_I said, Why you up in there dancin' for cash?  
I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last_

_  
_"Why you up there dancin' for cash?" He said concerned her silence not bothering him. Looking down he assumed her answer. "I guess a lots changed since I seen you last." Struggling free she stood back from him, anger consuming her face, her eyes igniting the long forgotten fire which they once held. 

_She said,_

__"_what would you do if your son was at home,  
cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor'  
cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him is to sleep   
wit a  
man for a   
little bit of money and his daddy's gone,  
somewhere smokin' rock now,  
in and out of lock down,  
I ain't got a job now,  
so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what   
I call  
life, mmm_." She finished tearfully, for years she had waited, wondered about the friends she'd left behind. Turning away from him she ran. Tai followed trying to keep up with her, but eventually loosing her in the nights darkness and shadows. She knew the place to well. 

Disappointed, Tai went back inside where the party was still going. Someone inthere must knew where she was, why she was hiding. Pushing through the crowds of people he saw the pretty blond stripper standing in the corner reapplying her makeup, half walking half running over to her he stood before her eager for her hidden knowledge. 

"Sorry mate but if you want a private dance that's extra, you'll have to ask my boss about that." The girl interrupted not looking away from her little hand mirror. 

"Look its about Sora." He said as the girl looked away and directly at him. 

"How do you know her real name." She snapped her eyes filled with shock and disgust as she assumed his role with Sora. 

"I'm an old friend." Tai stuttered. 

"Yeah back out of the nick I see, you make me sick, keep crawling back to her claiming you love her then leaving with all the money she has and putting her back down to square one. You even thought how your effecting the kid, no I don't think you do! So let me tell you one thing I aint telling you nothing." The girl spat leaving Tai shocked for various reasons. 

"Look I don't know what your talking about I'm one of her old friends from school." Tai replied innocently (for once *^_~*) 

"Well look whoever you are or claim to be I'm not giving any information to no-one like, you'll have to talk to the boss get an appointment what ever." She said writing a number down on a piece of paper and handing it to Tai. "Ask for Tiger Daddy then ask for an appointment with Biyomon princess he'll give you the details and price straight out no more no less, don't ask questions. Got it?."__

__"Sure, what is she then a hairdresser or summit on her time off." Tai asked confused as the girl snorted. Tai was about to leave when the girl put a hand on his shoulder and turned him back to face her. 

"Look don't hurt her more than she already is, she's got it pretty rough, I don't normally give details out to strangers but you seem caring and if you do hurt her in anyway-" 

"Than you'll what." Tai joked smiling smugly_._

__"I'll personally see to that your little friend down there never works again." She sneered pointing at his manhood before pushing past him into the crowd. 

Finding his way out of the party Tai got into his black convertible and pulled out his mobile. Pressing the numbers into the phone he waited patiently finally after several minutes having to endure the annoying de derrrr as the phone ringed a gruff male voice answered. 

"What do you want." A middle aged man answered gruffly obviously been interrupted in something he did not wish to bothered during. 

"I want to speak to Tiger daddy." Tai stated. 

"Speaking." 

"I'd like to make an appointment with Biyomon Princess." 

"All right, have you a suitable accommodation, oh yeah she don't come cheap so 'bout $250 per night c'all right." He asked enjoying the guys obvious lack of knowledge of what he was getting himself into. 

"Sure." Tai answered. "When's best." 

"Whenever's best for you." 

"What about now." Tai asked ignoring the car clock which told him it was close to midnight. 

"Sure mate, she'll meet you on the corner of Arles road in about an hour. Have a good night she's one of the best." The guy laughed before hanging up. 

Confused Tai drove around for an hour collecting his thoughts before heading towards Arles road, putting on his hoody to hide his face he parked on the corner. Sitting in the car for fifteen minutes he nearly got the shock of his life as Sora came waltzing down the corner in a mini skirt so short it showed of her glitzy thong and a crop top which emphasised her breasts, her boots were pointy, high and sparkly, upon her face she bore no emotion and quickly got into the car beside Tai. 

"Look I want this over and done with as quick as possible, so I can go home, its money first then you drop me back here okay." She said coldly adjusting her makeup in the mirror as Tai began to drive. It was about ten minutes until he reached the spot he wanted, a secluded spot on the edge of Odaiba no more than thirty minutes from where the pair used to live. It was where Tai went to be alone and think (or bring his girlfriends if he wanted to be alone with her) the area was a secluded spot covered by trees. As he parked he was shocked as Sora leaned over to kiss him, the darkness of the night concealed his face from her. Though he was enjoying the kiss he pulled his hood down to reveal himself to her. 

"TAI HOW COULD YOU!" Sora screamed tearfully. 

"Sora you wouldn't talk to me." 

"YOU WONDER WHY NOT I'M A FRIGGIN LAPDANCER NOT TO MENTION BEING A HOOKER YOU THINK I WANTED YOU TO FIND OUT." She shrieked tearfully trying to open the door of the car which had been locked automatically (A/N by the way the convertibles hoods up). 

"You a hooker?" He asked shocked once more. 

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE TAI! JUST TAKE ME HOME YOU BASTARD." She screamed slapping him. 

"Sora I aint seen you since you left school I just wanna know how you are." He said holding her wrists so she couldn't hit him once more. 

"YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I AM WELL GUESS WHAT TAI I'M GREAT I LIVE IN A THREE ROOMED APARTMENT ON THE WORST ESTATE IN ODAIBA." She shrieked bursting into tears sobbing into her hands. 

"And your point is because all I can hear is you screaming." Tai shrugged. 

"Just take me home." She sobbed into her hands "Take me home now Tai?" 

"Why so you can walk out of my life again." Tai muttered. "Anyway I'm paying good money." Tai joked. 

"You know I hate you! I hate all of you, handing money over just because you can't be bothered to get a girlfriend, who abuse me who take my dignity away for a few hours of pleasure. You make me sick." She spat. 

"So why do it?" Tai soothed. 

"Because I'm not the only person that relies on me, this isn't just Sora's way of getting some action." She snapped sitting up the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "I sit here with you or anyone else for hours on end and all I hear is him crying." 

"Who?" Tai asked. 

"Noka." She whispered looking straight ahead as the tears rolled down her face before looking Tai in the eyes. "He's at home, he's the only thing good in this hell I call my life, every minute I spend trying to get us out of there and as far away as possible he's at home crying because I barely make enough to feed him." 

"_girl you ain't the only one wit a baby,  
that's no excuse to be livin' all crazy._" Tai said going to put his arm around her before she pushed it away. 

__

_then she looked me right square in the eye  
and said _

"_every day I wake up hopin' to die._" She whispered. "I can't take it anymore Tai, I can't when I left you and the others, I knew I was just on the road to hell." 

"Then why did you agree to go live with your aunt?" Tai asked. 

"Is that what they told you, is that what my bastard of a father said?" Sora spat, her eyes becoming fiery with anger. 

"Well yeah." Tai said blinking, he had always thought she left because she wanted to. 

__

_she said-Tai I know about pain cuz,  
_

"Remember Lani Tai?" Sora said her eyes becoming angry, the fire dancing dangerously. 

"Yeah your little sister, how could I forget you were so excited when she came along after twelve years of being an only child." 

"Fifteen years of being an only child till I left, fifteen years of suffering in silence while he took advantage of me, used me when my mother was out or sleeping. Lani was only three Tai, three! And he went for her, I heard her screaming and I flipped. He was there in her room, she was so scared I remember she was crying, crying, he had tried to, but she'd ran. I remember hitting him as hard as I could with one of Lani's toys and he fell. Knocked out. I ran to my mother with Lani crying in my arms and do you know what she said. To forget it and go to sleep, that's when I left, I packed Lani's stuff and mine and all the money I could find around the house and left." She whispered. 

__

_me and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us,  
before I was a teenager I done been through more sh-shit,  
you can't even relate ta...  
_

"I ran Tai, with Lani I didn't care where to just as long as we went. I turned to the few relatives we had but none of them wanted us, they would support us but not want us. Eventually I turned towards the social and we were placed with a foster family. It was this divorced middle aged woman- Clara whose children had grown up. She loved Lani fussed over her dressed her up in pretty frocks, Lani loved it all. I couldn't go back to Odaiba high school with you guys, I was afraid my parents would find me and I would be so guilty I'd return, I cried every night. Me and Clara never really got along, she acknowledged I was there but never made an effort with me. That's when I turned to Tiger daddy and he hooked me up with the 'business', when I found out I was pregnant Clara gave me some money and told me to leave, I was a bad example to Lani. I remember crying the night before I was to leave, Lani begged the woman to let me stay and we fell asleep together but in the morning she was ripped out of my arms. Since then I've seen Lani a total of three times, she visited me in the hospital and it was like I never left but Clara took her and I'm left with me and my baby. How can I protect others when I can't even protect myself." 

"Sora why didn't you tell me, we were best friends." He said a sense of despair filling his soul, he so wanted to make her life better, to make her happy again like she was before. 

"Were, past tense like where everything else good in my life is." 

"Sora I didn't mean it in that way-" He started. "Let me take you home we'll talk it over there." 

_what would you do if your son was at home,  
cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor'  
cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him is to sleep   
wit a  
man for a   
little bit of money and his daddy's gone,  
somewhere smokin' rock now,  
in and out of lock down,  
I ain't got a job now,  
so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what   
I call  
life, mmm  
_

__She opened the door for him, he stepped in cautiously not sure what to say or do. The door opened up to a very small hall which could have been mistaken for a cupboard there were three doors of which Tai presumed were the bathroom, bedroom and living room/ kitchen. Instantly Sora ran to the living room and over to the sofa, she sat down and Tai followed sitting next to her as she cradled the two year old in her arms. The little boy had auburn hair like Sora's and a slightly tanned face, he clinged onto Sora slightly snoring happily as she held him. 

"He looks like a mini boy version of you." Tai whispered stroking the little boys auburn hair. 

"Doesn't he." Sora cooed. "But his eyes are the deepest of green you've ever seen." 

"What does his father think." Tai asked cautiously. 

"He doesn't think much of him." Sora stuttered. 

"How could he not." 

"He's a druggie, he only cares about one thing which is where the money for his next batch of drugs is coming from. He was my first you know_, _my first time, my first client I sort of saw him as being special he had these witchy green eyes and brown hair which wasn't tameable. Like you I guess. That's why I probably thought him as being special." She said smiling for the first time in a while. "He left though, every time I began to stand on my own to feet he'd return and I'd take him back. Then when I thought my life was complete he'd take anything of value and leave, leaving me and Noka back at square one." 

"Sora, please let me make things right." Tai whispered. 

"How?" 

"Let me be there for you." He breathed. 

"Tai, I love you but don't let me drag you down." She replied. 

"Sora I've loved you all along." 

"Tai don't do this." 

_Hold up!  
what would you do?  
get up on my feet let go of every excuse  
what would you do?  
_

__"Do what?" 

"Offer me what isn't there." 

"I'm not, I want to be with you and Noka." 

"Tai you've just met me again after what? Three years? I'm not the same person anymore......... I've changed." 

"Yeah and I feel I've known you for a lifetime, your still my Sora no matter what shit you've been through, I want to make you happy. I've liked you ever since you kicked my butt at soccer in play school, do you know how scared I was when I let Etemon take you, when I thought I'd lost you to a stupid monkey, I'm not gonna loose you again now." 

"Look Tai promise me, that if anything happens to me you'll look after Noka."__

_cuz I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went  
through  
(come on)_

__"Momma." A little whisper came. 

"Shush Momma's here." Sora whispered lovingly. 

"Momma, I'm hungry."The little boy whispered_._

__"I know." She replied tearfully. 

"Momma I'm so hungry."__

_"_I know." She whispered cuddling the boy closer, rocking him. 

"Momma." The boy whispered before falling back asleep. 

"Sora maybe you should get some sleep." Tai soothed. "I'll stay, sleep on the sofa, tomorrow we'll start over, get away from here." She nodded indicating a yes before carrying the child to the bedroom. 

The next morning Tai woke up, the cold of the apartment making him shiver, standing up he could hear Noka shouting from the bedroom. 

"Momma wake up, I want to get up." 

Walking over to Sora's room he could hear Noka's voice becoming louder. 

"Momma, I want to get up pwease." 

_what would you do?  
Get up on my feet and stop makin' tired excuses  
What would you do?  
girl I know if my mother can do it, baby you can do it  
Oooo,Oooo,Oooo_

__Walking into Sora's room he rushed over to the bed a patch of red stained the sheets near her wrist. Putting his head near hers he could hear her sharp faint breathing_. _

__"Momma, pwease." Noka continued standing up in his cot jumping up and down impatiently. 

"Sora." Tai whispered urgently taking the mobile near her bedside and pressing 911 (or 999 if your in England like me *^u^*). 

"Tai." She breathed. 

"Momma." Noka shrieked his green eyes gleaming in frustration. 

"Its too hard Tai, its just too hard." 

_  
what would you do if your son was at home,  
cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor'  
cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him is to sleep   
wit a  
man for a   
little bit of money and his daddy's gone,  
somewhere smokin' rock now,  
in and out of lock down,  
I ain't got a job now,  
so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what   
I call  
life, mmm  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Sora?" Tai whispered sitting up in his bed, the confused fifteen year old crawled out of bed to check the time on his mobile (which had fallen on the floor). "Midnight." Tai muttered, he was about to crawl back into bed when he had this sudden instinct to call Sora. He knew something was up when he hadn't dreamed about naked Sora or Beyonce, pressing two on his mobile and call, the mobile phone called Sora's mobile phone number on quick dial. After several der derrs from his phone trying to connect with Sora's he got her voice message. 

"Sora if you get this its Tai, call me back K?" He said, still not satisfied that his friend was safe, he pulled on his trackie bottoms and Adidas sports top, grabbing his keys and phone he left the apartment. In moments he found himself outside the Takenouchi residence he was about to knock when he decided to try Sora's phone again. To his surprise he heard its jingle not from inside the apartment but farther away, peering over the balcony (thing) he saw Sora walking down the road in an outfit he was sure was Mimi's. The little skirt and crop top though looked very attractive (he was sure) didn't look right on her especially at midnight. Running as fast as he can down the stairs he skidded onto the road, to find Sora stepping into a white murky parked van. 

"Sora?" Tai said questioning what he was seeing as he approached the van rapidly, stopping infront of it he could hear a male voice quiet and seductive. 

"SORA!" Tai shouted, banging on the side of the van. Inside he could hear the murmur of the guys voice growing louder and Sora's protests claiming she knew nothing about the guy banging on the side of the van. 

"SORA, LET HER OUT YOU MOTHER FUCkER." He protested as the guy began shouting before Tai heard a quick sharp slap and the door slid open as Sora was thrown out into his arms sobbing. 

"Hey mate if you want her that bad you can keep the stupid slag." The guy said his witchy green eyes flashing and matted brown hair wild before stepping into the drivers seat and driving off. 

"TAI HOW COULD YOU!" Sora shrieked pushing herself away from Tai. 

"ME!" He said becoming angry at her stupidity. 

"EVERYTHING WAS FINE TILL YOU SHOWED UP WHO D'YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She screamed her voice piercing the silent night air. 

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF 

_what would you do if your son was at home,  
cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor cuz he's hungry,  
and the only way to feed him is to sleep wit a man for a   
little  
bit of money  
and his daddy's gone, somewhere smokin' rock now,   
in and out of lock down I ain't got a job now,  
so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what   
I call  
life _

_Come on_." Tai said grabbing her shoulders in desperation staring deeply into her eyes not breaking eye contact. 

"Tai..... I never thought of that?" She said shocked at his outburst. "Since my dad left us momma's been finding it hard to keep up with the bills not to mention stuff like clothes and toys Lani constantly asks for, I just want to help." 

"You can but not in that way, you could get a job with me down HMV, just don't leave me Sor don't ever do this again." He said his own eyes brimming. 

"Tai?" 

"Sora, I love you I never want you to not smile, never stop kicking my ass at soccer, never stop telling me I'm too immature for reality, never stop being you Sora please." He said pulling her into a kiss as the tears fell down both their cheeks. 

"I love you too Tai?" She said stroking the outline of his face with her fingers. 

"I promise I'll protect you." 

"You always have." She whispered in response the night air tugging and playing with their hair. Wrapping his arms around her waist he hugged her tight never wanting to let go. 

_what would you do if your son was at home,  
cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor'  
cuz he's hungry, and the only way to feed him is to sleep   
wit a  
man for a   
little bit of money and his daddy's gone,  
somewhere smokin' rock now,  
in and out of lock down,  
I ain't got a job now,  
so for you this is just a good time but for me this is what   
I call  
life, mmm  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Like I said I was writing a little one off while I finish the other. I think *^.^* I'm on chapter 6 out of a possible 12 so I'll probably write another mini fic to keep you going.**

**Oh I used double negatives a couple of times and slang like aint and stuff but that was to make the story seem closer to reality.**

**Please review because I'm not sure what to make of this, hope you liked it. **

**Criticism is greatly appreciated and flamers are laughed at so Savoan if you get this far down thanks for looking at it anyway :P**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

****

**Luv**

****

***^w^* sora_star_child *^w^***

_  
_

__

__

_  
_

__

__

__

__   
http://  



End file.
